Fantendo Adventure/Brochi's Story/Tell Opal to Jump:
This follows the story when choosing the "Tell Her to Jump" in Brochi's Story. For the other option, please visit Fantendo Adventure/Brochi's Story/Say Nothing. The rest of the Zombies were closing in on Brochi and Opal, they had been alerted by Brochi's yelling. They slowly stagger towards the two as they begin to run down the dry river. Brochi's ankle gives way again and Opal is forced to actually drag her down to one of the worker buildings besides the river. Once inside the two hear screaming and the sounds of bodies falling. The two hug each other and both start to cry, but suddenly they both notice a low crying noise, coming from down some stairs, Brochi decides to investigate and has to maneuver her way in and around the Zombies in the basement. Eventually she comes across what appears to be a bomb shelter or a panic room, were the crying sound is coming from. She slowly knocks on the door and attempts to comfort whoever is inside. She is suddenly attacked by a Zombie. Killing the Zombie she assures the crying person that it is safe to come out and that she shouldn't be scared. After some debate the door to the shelter opens and there stands Esme. Esme looks a Brochi for a while, before looking down and crying at the Zombie Brochi had killed. She explains how the Zombie was her mother, Patricia. Brochi apologizes and comforts Esme, and the two head back upstairs to Opal. 'Chapter 8 - Safe Space' After spending a few minutes inside the Work House, the herd passes by. Waiting a few more minute Brochi tells Esme to watch Opal for a minute while she checks to see for the others, Esme refuses at first, telling Brochi that she is in no shape to leave, the two debate and Esme ends up letting Brochi leave, but only once she had attached a splint to her leg. Brochi leaves off down the dry river to where the group was, she notices them atop the road where they were. Brochi notices the Zombies of Davina biting into the corpse of Tucker/Yellow, who had fallen earlier while she was gone, looking up again she sees the impaled corpse of Plazzap, hanging from the iron support bars that Opal hung onto previously. Brochi puts down Davina and Tucker/Yellow and heads back up to the road to reunite with the rest of the group. She has the option to put down Plazzap on her way. Brochi regroups with Tom and Angel, the only two left of the group. The three of them head down to meet up with Esme and Opal down in the Work House. When they arrive Esme tells them that she cam from a farm outside of town, and that she came into the city to try and find her aunt. Esme then suggests they go back to the farm, as it is relatively untouched by the apocalypse. The group discuss and eventually agree and they all go to Esme's farm by using the sewer system, avoiding Zombies along the way. Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Adventure